


dream smp oneshots!

by veryuncreativeusername



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, dreamsmp aus, i might make exceptions for ship, more tags may be added, rarepairs, sometimes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryuncreativeusername/pseuds/veryuncreativeusername
Summary: just some dreamsmp oneshots!!! PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE REUESTING !!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/5up, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, purpled & ranboo & tubbo & tommyinnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	dream smp oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> ill try and update alot but please dont expect me to have a consistent schedule

Please read this, these are my boundaries and the rules i’ll be setting

1\. no ships between minors at all - thats creepy and disrespects those ccs boundaries

2\. I take request for smut but im not good at writing smut

3\. No kinks if you request smut please

4\. Im not doing anything for schlatt sorry, he makes me uncomfy as a black person and writing about him feels weird for me

5\. Feel free to requests ships that arent tagged, im fine with certain rarepairs so ill let you know

6\. Please dont ask for dnf, it makes me uncomfy and i dont know how to write it (i might make exceptions for this depending on the req)

i'll also be adding a requests chapter every 3 chapters so you dont have to keep coming back to this one

I think thats all for my boundaries and stuff, ill add more if i feel the need to


End file.
